Silent Serenade
by xEndLesSkyEx
Summary: Sakuno found a note in her locker. Who could have written it? [Sakuno x ?]
1. The Note

A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. So yeah, please be easy on me ok? By the way, "Leave a Message!" is a spin off for this story.

Disclaimer: Puts one hand up I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction.

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno opened her locker. She was picking out a book when she found a note hidden between one of her books. "Eto… a note?" Curious to see what it said, she opened that note. "Oh my gosh! It' so wonderful…! Could it really be for…me?" Suddenly, a voice jerked her from her thoughts. "OI! Sakuno! Nee… were going to be late for class! Hurry up!" She knew that voice any where. It was her best friend, Tomoka. "Ah! Hai Tomo-chan! Gomen!" She quickly put the note into her school bag and ran to her friend. When Sakuno finally made it to her Tomoka, they jogged to their next class.

From behind another locker close to Sakuno's locker, someone could be seen smirking. He quickly made his way to his class.


	2. Pair of Eyes

A/N: Hihi! Me again! Thanks for the reviews. First time I ever had one. Makes me really happy. If you were wondering about why the first chapter was really short, it was because it was just a prologue. And thanks keikeiaznqueen for the advice!

Disclaimer: Once again, me no own prince of tennis. Or else me will be stinking rich. And buy lots of French fries… yummy….

Note: "blah blah" – Saying 'blah blah' - Thinking

* * *

After class, Tomoka and Sakuno made went to recess. Sakuno had always baked and cooked extra for Momo-senpai and the freshmen trio. After giving them the extra food, the girls sat under a sakura tree.

"Nee, Sakuno-chan, what took you so long when you were at your locker!" Trust Tomoka to always be curious about her best friend.

"Ano… I, found a note, in my locker." Sakuno blushed as she remembered what the note had said. 'What wonderful lyrics. It couldn't really be for me….right?'

"Sakuno? Oi, Sakuno!" After several times of shouting her friend's name and getting no reply, Tomoka was getting a bit impatient.

"SAKUNO!"

"AH! Tomo-chan! Don't scare me like that!" Sakuno was now breathing in, and out, in and out. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize her friend had been calling her.

"Sakuno, your head was in the clouds just now!"

"Ah…gomen Tomo-chan!" Sakuno suddenly felt bad for her friend. Tomoka had been waiting all this time while Sakuno was busy day-dreaming.

"Eto… well, someone gave me a note and it turned out to be lyrics to a beautiful song! Whoever he is, he must have worked hard writing it… And those lyrics couldn't really be describing me…could it?"

Sakuno took out the note from her pocket and gave it to her friend. She reminded herself to put the note in her pocket because she knew her friend would ask why she was taking so long at her locker.

"Sugoi! Nee, I'm so envious Sakuno! But it really does describe you! I mean, long hair, beautiful voice, which must be you! It might be one of the regulars too! See? "Watch you cheer me, whenever I play". Do you think its Ryoma-sama!"

"That…that couldn't be! And I don't really think my voice is that beautiful…" Sakuno thought she was just another shadow in anyone's eyes. A shadow could never have a beautiful voice. And Ryoma writing that note? Impossible!

'There's no way Ryoma-kun would write something like that to me. He doesn't even notice me…'

"Then maybe it was another regular! But I still think it was Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka never thought Ryoma would write something that nice about anyone. That's where she had her doubts. That's why she must find out!

"Demo, Tomo-chan, please don't tell anyone about this note! Please?" Sakuno didn't want anyone to know. Knowing her best friend, Tomoka would probably ask Ryoma. And if she did, she would die of embarrassment.

"But Sakuno!" Then she saw Sakuno doing her puppy dog eyes. How could she resist that?

"Oh fine! I won't tell anyone!" Tomoka was really curious to find out who it was but she knew her best friend wouldn't want that. She was too shy to do anything.

'That's not exactly a good thing either… Sigh…'

"Ah! Arigatou Tomo-chan!"

Suddenly, there was the bell to signal lunch was over. They quickly packed up their bento sets and ran into the school.

From on top a sakura tree's branch, a pair of eyes was watching the girls. A satisfied smirk was on his face. He made sure to not to follow the girls or they might suspect something. He took another route to his next class. "It's just getting started…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short. Please review! Its what makes me write this. :D


	3. Piercing Gaze

A/N: Omg! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe people are reading this! I'm touched. Honest to god! This story will be …. Ryoma x Sakuno or Fuji x Sakuno. Ehehehe…

Disclaimer: U damn lawyers! I told you I don't freaking own Prince of Tennis! Stop coming after me!

* * *

Sakuno walked to the tennis courts to see all the regulars practicing.

"I wish I could be like them…I must practice hard too!"

She found Tomoka cheering on Ryoma as usual. Sakuno then made her way to her.

"Hi Tomo-chan."

"Sakuno! Come, cheer with me! RYOMA-SAMA! FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Ryoma was having a practice match with Fuji. Seeing Ryoma reminded her of that note.

'Could he have really written that…?'

Ryoma saw from the corner of his eyes that Sakuno was silently cheering him. Ryoma took a quick glance at her. Though, that glance didn't go unnoticed by Fuji. Fuji turned his head to see what Ryoma was watching.

'So…he does like Sakuno-chan… This will be interesting.'

Ryoma turned his head around and continued the match with Fuji. In the end, they both took so long with their match, it was a tie. They both went up to the net to shake hands.

"Hey Echizen, meet me here after everyone goes back home ok?" Fuji said with his trademark smile.

Ryoma looked anxious but none the less he agreed. He's curious to know what his senpai wants.

"Arigatou, Echizen." They pulled back their hands and quickly made their way to the change.

Later when everyone went home, including Ryuzaki-sensei, Fuji and Ryoma went back to the courts.

"Hello Echizen. I would like to talk to you about…something." Fuji had that sadistic smile on his face. That smile, Ryoma knew that something was up.

"What is it Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji smiled. Then, he opened his eyes. Blue deep piercing eyes watched Ryoma. Even his smile disappeared.

"You like Ryuzaki don't you?"

Ryoma looked shocked. Firstly because his eyes and his usual smile disappeared. Second, because he knew he liked Sakuno.

"How did you know?" Puzzled and a little bit scared by his senpai, Ryoma had to know.

"It's rather obvious, don't you think?" Again, Fuji had his sadistic smile playing on his lips.

Ryoma started to sweat under Fuji's graze. It felt like someone was piercing right through him. Like Fuji was reading everything in his eyes. All Ryoma wanted now was to hide from him and get this 'chat' over with.

When Fuji saw Ryoma slightly scared by him, he smirked.

"Listen up Echizen, Ryuzaki is mine. Don't you dare steal her from me."

Ryoma looked up at his senpai with fear and surprise.

'Fuji-senpai likes Sakuno? No, she's not his!'

"I won't let you have her Fuji-senpai!"

Ryoma glared at his senpai. No way was he giving Sakuno to him.

Fuji seemed to ignore Ryoma's glare and closed his eyes. But a smirk still played his lips.

"We'll see about that."

With his final words, Fuji turned away leaving a confused and shocked Ryoma.

Ryoma fell to his knees. Suddenly feeling weak. Thinking,

'Fuji-senpai… what are you up to?'

* * *

A/N: Why am I always writing so short! --;; Sorry! Review...please?


	4. Planing

A/N: Wow, I am surprised by the reviews :O But thanks a lot for reviewing ppl! And I'm terribly sorry for the short chapters. This chapter will be long. Hopefully.. I won't make suspense anymore! And it doesn't really mean that Fuji wrote that note….or was it really him? Keep reading… nyahahaha.

Disclaimer: -Skye appears with lots of bruises sitting on a wheel chair- For god's and my sake, I don't bloody own Prince of Tennis! Leave me alone…. TT

* * *

-GLOMP- "Oi! Ochibi! Nyah, why do you look so sad!"

"Hehe, I bet he got dumped by Ryuzaki!"

"Ahh! Eiji! You're going to make him choke! He's turning blue!"

"Eh? Ah! Ochibi! Nyah, gomen!"

"Leave me alone"

"Oi! Is that how you treat your senpai!"

Ryoma had already walked off leaving his senpais behind. He really couldn't be bothered with them right now. And he knew Fuji would appear any minute now. The last thing he wanted was to see Fuji. Ryoma could still feel his glare. With that cold sadistic smirk.

"Nee, what's going on?"

Speak of the devil. Fuji appeared suddenly beside Eiji still wearing his smile.

"Ahhh! Nyah! Don't scare me like that Fujiko!"

"There was a 100 chance that Fuji would appear like that."

"I-I-Inui-senpai! Stop appearing like that!"

"Calm down Eiji."

Kawamura was walking near the courts when he saw a…interesting scene in front of him. And he could see Ryoma looking a bit upset. Although, if you didn't know him, you probably wont see anything.

"Why does Echizen look sad?"

"Hey Taka-san, here's your racket."

"Huh? Oh umm, arigatou Fujiko…BURNING! OI! ECHIZEN! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING SO DEPRESSED! LOOK AT THE BLUE SKY! THE BIRDS SINGING! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY BABY!"

"Echizen looking depress? Ii…Data…"

Ryoma ignored his senpai-tachi and just sat down at a bench drinking his ponta. He had other things to think about. And he knew that any second Tezuka-buchou will appear.

"ALL OF YOU! Why aren't you practicing! 20 laps, now!"

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou!"

All the regulars said at the same time. They should have seen that coming. Well, Inui was mumbling something about, "There was a 90 chance Tezuka would appear and said that and a 10 chance it would be Ryuzaki-sensei." Then they starting running. Ryoma was the first to start running laps. He wanted to avoid Fuji.

Meanwhile, Fuji was thinking of things himself.

'Looks like Echizen is still afraid of me eh? I can use that to my advantage.'

Fuji smirked and thought up of a plan.

-;-;-;-

Sakuno wasn't paying attention in class. She was busy thinking about that note. Ever since she got it, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was driving her insane. She even dreamt about it!

"Ryuzaki! Pay attention!"

"Ahh! Gomen, sensei."

'How embarrassing! I better pay attention then.'

Tomoka looked at her friend with a slightly worried face. But she knew why her friend was daydreaming. It was that note. Even she couldn't keep her mind off it.

'Just who really wrote that note?'

-;-;-;-

"Ok! Class dismissed!"

All the students hurried out of the classroom. Tomoka and Sakuno walked at a steady pace and made their way to the cafeteria. When they reached there, they could see Momoshiro and the freshmen trio waiting for Sakuno.

Sakuno and Tomoka sat down on the bench. Sakuno took out several bentos for everyone. Sakuno always made a lot for Momoshiro ever since she knew he had a huge appetite.

"Oishii! There's nothing better than Sakuno's homemade food!"

"Yeah! Sakuno's a really great cook!"

"Ano… I'm not that great…"

Sakuno blushed and looked at her feet. She would always have compliments on how good her cooking was. But she could never see why it's so great.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai! Come join us! Sakuno's food is really amazing!"

"Momo-senpai! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting!"

Fuji made his way to Momoshiro and the rest.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo Fuji-senpai!"

"Nee, Sakuno, can I speak to you in private?"

Sakuno looked at Fuji puzzled. What would Fuji want to speak to her about?

'It would be rude if I decline… It's just Fuji-senpai. I guess its ok.'

"Sure, Fuji-senpai."

Sakuno and Fuji left the table and went outside the cafeteria. They walked somewhere near the courtyards.

"Hey Sakuno, I was wondering…"

"Hai, senpai?"

"Did you…happen to get a note?"

Fuji opened his eyes but a smile was still on his face. He was going to have some fun with this.

* * *

A/N: That wasnt long was it? -.- Dammit. Its just that, since I put up lots of chapters, I like to have the suspense. Keeps people looking forward to the story! Hehehe - Please review! Throw a stone at me if it was too short for you.


	5. Random Chap! Not real

A/N: For the moment, I have no ideas for the next chapter. I know the plot but, I can't picture out the 5th chapter. I'm really sorry! So, here's a bonus chapter as a sorry!

* * *

THE SLEEPOVER THINGY

Fuji invited all the regulars to his home for a sleepover. Of course, no one knew it was just another sadistic plan of Fuji's and Inui's twisted mind. Tezuka, Kaidoh and Echizen didn't want to go but, seeing as how a certain someone might threaten them, they might as well go along.

At 8.00pm, all the regulars starting arriving. Inui being the last to come saying that he had to create "Inui's sleepover surprise juice" as a special for this occasion. Almost everyone, excluding Tezuka who was trying to keep cool, paled.

"Nyah! That thing's gonna kill someone!"

"Inui, I don't think drinking that is a very good idea…"

"I assure you it's healthy for your body. Besides, would you really turn down this even after all the hard work I made specially for this sleepover?"

"I think it looks nice. Nee, Inui, can I give it a try?"

"Something's wrong with Fuji-senpai."

"He's beyond normal."

"Fujiko! You're gonna die! Don't do it!"

"Hmm… this tastes really good. Can I have more Inui?"

Everyone looked at Fuji as if he were an alien. Even Tezuka looked slightly surprise. Inui of course was thinking, 'I should have added more stuff. Damn you Fuji.'

"That's enough! What are we here for anyways?"

"I invited you all to have fun in my house. So what shall we do now?"

"What do you do at a sleepover Fuji-senpai?"

"What! Ochibi! Haven't you been to a sleepover before?"

"Not until now, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Shall we show him what we go at sleepovers then Eiji-senpai?

"Hoi hoi! Of course we shall Momo!"

And so, everyone sat in a circle where they all decided to play Truth or Dare! Ah, the classic game or torture. Did I say that? I mean, the…the… umm… yes its torture! Muahahahah. Ahem, as I was saying. They placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. After Eiji and Momo explained to Ryoma how to play the game, Fuji spinned the bottle.

"Ah… Echizen, truth or dare?"

Ryoma was pretty much scared of both choices, but he picked dare.

"I dare you to dance and do whatever the song tells you to in dancing actions."

Fuji took out a disc and told Echizen to stand up and dance. Then the song played.

"Hell no Fuji-senpai. -.-;"

I still hear your voice,

When you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch,

in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness,

But I dont know why,

Without you it's hard to survive

Echizen hesitantly starting dancing to the song. His face was red like a tomato. Eiji and Momoshiro were laughing and rolling on the floor. Inui was writing in his notebook which god knows what he writes. Fuji was giggle and so were the others. Except for Tezuka who was only slightly smirking. -.-;

The song ended and Echizen glared at Fuji. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai, truth or dare?"

"Nyah! Dare of course! Hoi hoi!

"I dare you to drink Inui's sleepover surprise juice."

Ryoma was smirking when he saw Eiji paled.

"But I'll die! Ochibi! That's not safe! Oishi! Do something!"

"I don't think it's safe either. Echizen, maybe you should do something else."

"He can always take the punishment."

Everyone, besides Tezuka -.-; started giggling.

"Fine fine! Give me that Inui!"

Eiji took the bottle from Inui and looked at the purplish green juice. Or whatever it actually was.

"Oishi, if I die, you can have all my CDs. Fuji, you can have my giant teddy bear. And Momo, you can have all my tooth-paste. Ill see you all in the afterlife T.T"

Eiji drank all of the juice down and immediately fainted. Oishi looked at his double's partner in fear.

"Eiji? Eiji!"

"That's odd. When I drank it I didn't faint…"

"You're just not normal Fuji-senpai." Ryoma and Momoshiro said at the same time.

"Umm, Inui, what did you put in there?"

"I will never tell Taka-san."

Tezuka rubbed his temples. He should have bought aspirins. And so, Oishi carried Eiji on the bed. Tezuka slept on the couch. Momoshiro and Ryoma raided Fuji's kitchen. Taka-san and Oishi went to sleep beside Eiji. And what was Fuji and Inui doing?

Take a hidden camera and place it in a room full of your friends and see what happens. Especially when one of them laughs and talks in their sleep. And another one likes to sleep-walk, another likes to kick and slap people in their sleep and another likes to hug people.

In the camera room, Fuji and Inui know now what their regulars buddies do when they sleep.

"This is interesting…"

"Ii...data…"

And so, that's the end of the sleepover thingy. Get the video tape for 19 dollars from Inui! Get a discount if you give Inui and Fuji some data on someone.


	6. What's he thinking?

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I was really stumped at what to write at this point. But well, here goes!

Disclaimer: I dont own prince of tennis. Give me a break already shessh.

* * *

Sakuno was shocked. How could Fuji-senpai know she received a letter? Could it be that…'Fuji-senpai might have written that letter!'

"Ano… Fuji-senpai… how, how did you know I got a letter?"

Fuji was inching closer to Sakuno while she was backing up a bit. She didn't know what her senpai was going to do to her. She had to be honest, she was scared. Even though she knew she could trust her senpai, she was still not so sure.

"Fuji-senpai…?"

Fuji was coming closer. Now his nose touched Sakuno's nose. He opened his closed eyes revealing beautiful blue orbs with a hint of mischief and yet… 'Sorrow?'

'How could he be sad..?'

Suddenly they both heard a voice. From behind some bushes Ryoma came out.

"Fuji-senpai, we need to get back to practice. And Ryuzaki, you're grandmother is calling for you."

Ryoma threw Fuji a venomous glare. Fuji just stared back with his eyes still open. He closed them again but a smirk was on his lips. Then he left to the tennis courts. Sakuno was oblivious to what was happening. All she could think about was how Fuji was so close to her and how his eyes hid a sense of sorrow in them.

"Ryuzaki, you coming?"

"Eh?"

'What does he mean? Oh right! Obaa-san called me!'

"Ahh! Hai!

"Come on then."

The two started walking together to the tennis courts. Both of them busy thinking about things.

----Ryoma POV----

'What the hell was Fuji doing with Sakuno! Was he trying to kiss her or something? How dare him! Or he knew I was there and was trying to aggravate me? That sneaky fox!'

----Sakuno POV----

'How did Fuji know I got that letter? And I still can't keep my mind off the look of his face. Even though they look like someone who was just toying with me, he looked so sad. I kind of want to know why. But wouldn't that be prying?'

----Normal POV----

Soon enough, they reached the courts. Sakuno thanked Ryoma for escorting her and ran off to find her grandmother. Ryoma went back to practice. He did a practice match with Momoshiro. While they were playing, Momoshiro could see something bothering his kouhai. He decided to talk to him about it later.

Ryoma won the match 6 games to 2. After the match with Momoshiro, practice was over. Momoshiro invited Ryoma and Eiji to eat hamburgers with him. Although Ryoma declined even when Momoshiro insisted paying. Which left Eiji and Momoshiro shocked. But Ryoma just left for home.

After Ryoma left, Eiji and Momoshiro took a seat and started talking about their kouhai.

"Nyah! Momo-chan! What's wrong with Ochibi?"

"I don't know Eiji-senpai. You think it's about his girlfriend?"

"Probably. Hmm… what could have happened?"

Both of them pondered on while they ate. When they were done, Momoshiro and Eiji parted ways. Though, Momoshiro was still worried about Ryoma.

'Something is defiantly wrong with the boy.'

Meanwhile, Eiji was thinking the same thing when he saw Fuji. He decided to greet him. Maybe he knew something about Ryoma.

"Fujiko-chan!"

Fuji turned around to see Eiji coming over to him. He smiled and waved to him. Eiji stopped in front of Fuji.

"Nyah! Fujiko-chan! Do you know why Ochibi is acting strange?"

Then Fuji smirked. And he opened his eyes. Eiji was shocked and a little bit scared. So he started inching back.

"Eh…Fujiko-chan..?"

Eiji gulped when he saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. Even Eiji was smart enough to know something was defiantly wrong.

'So, Echizen is still pissed is he?'

Suddenly, Fuji started giggling. Eiji inched way back from Fuji.

"Fujiko-chan! Nyah! You're scaring me!"

"Eiji?"

"H-h-hai?"

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled again. He was thinking of something in his head. A plan. Eiji could clearly see that. And he was afraid that he would be part of it.

"Eiji, did you know Ryuzaki received a love letter?"

"N-nani? Ochibi's girlfriend?"

"She's not his girlfriend Eiji."

Then Fuji started to giggle again. He was really going to have some fun with this.

'Fujiko-chan is really scary. Especially when he laughs like that. And what did he meant when he said Sakuno-chan wasn't Ochibi's girlfriend? We always call her that to tease Ochibi and her.'

"Eiji, I don't think Sakuno-chan would be Echizen's girlfriend."

"EH! What are you saying Fuji-senpai!"

"She won't be his girlfriend…"

Then Fuji turned and left leaving Eiji gaping at him like a fish out of water. Eiji was still wondering what was up with Fuji. He decided to tell Momoshiro tomorrow. For now, he had to head home. He then started walking the opposite from Fuji and jogged home before it got dark.

* * *

A/N: I can never write long stories huh? Anyways I just woke up. And if I dont get reviews, I think im gonna stop this story. So review if you want this story to continue! 


	7. Writter of the note!

A/N: Like sorry guys, my internet got cut for a while. Plus, I've been watching Singapore Idol, so I wasn't really doing anything. And I found a stalker web for Paul Twohill. LOL! By the way, I know I spelled definitely or whatever wrong. It was my spell check thing. It changed the spelling of it, so not my fault. Right then, let's go!

Disclaimer: You lawyers just don't give up huh? I don't bloody own Prince of Tennis ok!

* * *

Eiji went to the tennis courts in search of Momoshiro. Carefully avoiding Fuji, Eiji managed to find Momoshiro talking to the freshmen trio.

"Oi Momo! Come here, I gotta tell you something!"

"Oh Eiji-senpai! Ohayo---"

Eiji dragged Momoshiro away from the trio leaving them very confused. When Eiji found a safe place to talk to with Momoshiro, he let go of his shirt.

"Oi nani Eiji-senpai!"

"Momo! This is important! I saw Fuji yesterday while I was walking back home…"

Eiji started telling Momoshiro about his meeting with Fuji yesterday and how he thought something was up.

"And he opened his eyes and was doing his creepy laugh nyah!"

"Hmm… this IS serious. Wonder what's up?"

"Nyah! I don't know but I'm scared! Fuji wanted me to do something! It's just so creepy!"

"And you said that Fuji knew Ryuzaki received a letter and that she wasn't Echizen's girlfriend?"

"Hoi hoi! Yup! You don't think that Fuji wrote that letter do you?"

"It could be him…. You know, something tells me that this might all be about Ryuzaki! I mean, I've seen Echizen glancing at her sometimes, and how he's been avoiding Fuji lately!"

"Nyah! You're right! Let's go talk to Ryuzaki about this! We need to find out what's with that letter!"

"I agree! Let's go meet up with her after school!"

Both of them shook hands and ran back to the tennis courts. Silently from behind a tree, Ryoma heard every word of it.

'Grr… Fuji-senpai! What are you planning with Sakuno!'

He went back to the courts thinking about Fuji. He knew something was going on. And he needed to get to Ryuzaki before Eiji and Momoshiro got to her. He couldn't let them see that letter. Especially if they found out he wrote it.

'I must get to her secretly too. If those two spy on me and her, who knows what those morons would think?'

When he arrived at the courts he saw Fuji playing a match with the Buchou. He decided to play a practice match with Kawamura for now. Soon, practice was over and everyone went home.

But Eiji and Momoshiro were still there. They were about to carry out their plan when they saw the Buchou heading their way. Unfortunately, the Buchou saw them.

"Momoshiro, Kikumaru! What are you still doing here?"

The two turned around and saw their Buchou. They didn't think about people staying after school. Especially since it was nearly dinner time.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Answer my question you two."

Tezuka glared down at Momoshiro and Eiji. If the two of them were still in school, that means they were up to something. Something that would of course cause his trouble.

Meanwhile, Echizen was glad that the Buchou was still in school and saw his senpais. Oishi wanted to ask him something making him late. He wondered if Sakuno would still be in school. Hopefully, she was.

Ryoma wondered around the hallways trying to find Sakuno. Then his English classroom door opened. Sakuno came out with a sigh.

'Mou, I really need to find a tutor for English if I'm ever going to pass English!'

Suddenly, Sakuno saw she wasn't alone. Ryoma was right in front of her!

"Ryoma-kun! W-w-what are you still doing here after school?"

"Ryuzaki... I need to ask you something."

"Ah hai?"

"I know you received a letter from…someone correct?"

"EH? I did… but, ano, how did you know?"

Sakuno was shocked to know Ryoma knew she received a letter. Could it really be that he wrote that letter?

'No… that couldn't be…'

"I saw you with that note that's all. Ryuzaki, keep that letter away from school."

"Eh? But…why?"

"Someone will ask you about it. Especially Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai."

"Oh… Ok then."

"And Ryuzaki…"

"Ah hai?"

"Stay…stay away from Fuji-senpai."

"Huh? Eto…why?

"Just stay away from him. He's up to something."

Sakuno was really surprised. Firstly, Ryoma, the prince of tennis was actually talking to her, and secondly, about staying away from Fuji. What's so wrong about Fuji? But she trusted Ryoma, so she decided to follow his advice.

"Sure Ryoma-kun." She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's...nothing. See you Ryuzaki." Ryoma started walking away when he heard Sakuno saying something.

"Ah...Eto, ano… Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma turned around to face her. you, umm…tutor me in English?"

Ryoma looked at her confused. But none the less, he decided to teach her. She could use some help. And maybe he could get to know her and keep her away from Fuji.

"Sure."

"Eh? Hontoni!" Sakuno looked shocked. She actually had the courage to ask the prince of tennis to tutor her in English and he actually accepted!

"Yeah, it's fine by me."

"Thank you very much Ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma. Suddenly, she saw, Ryoma actually smiling at her. And soon he started walking away.

'He… really smiled. Wow…he looked so handsome! Eh? What am I thinking?'

Then she remembered it was going to be dark soon and she still wasn't home. She quickly ran out of school and made her way back home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, with Eiji and Momoshiro, they were running laps around the tennis courts.

"We should have thought about Buchou staying after school Eiji-senpai."

"Nyah…now we can never see what's with that letter Sakuno-chan received!"

"Silence! 10 more laps around the courts now!"

"Hai Tezuka-buchou…"

So Eiji and Momoshiro ran another 10 laps around the courts. Each of them thinking they should have known buchous would stay always stay back a while to do something in school.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh! Yes! The mystery of who the heck wrote that letter is solved! Ryoma wrote that letter! But what relation that Fuji have with our dear Sakuno? Keep reading and reviewing then! Yeah baby!


End file.
